Choosing Sides
by allycat22
Summary: Killian picks which side to fight for. (even though it's not solely Captain Swan because Emma isn't there it has CS undertones and plenty of cocky Killian)


Choosing Sides

Snow and Charming had finally collapsed down onto the sofa. They had just spent the majority of the day talking with Leroy, Red, Granny and Archie about how to best prepare for Cora and Regina's imminent attack. Snow had also talked with Belle for most of the afternoon, trying to acclimate her back into Storybrooke without scaring her about everyone's real identity. Their exhaustion was palpable as their backs settled in against the cushions.

Nearly the moment they had finally settled down next to one another there was a loud knock at the door. When neither moved to get up another loud rapping sounded.

Groaning, David stood to answer. He waved a hand at his wife who had moved to go with him.

He opened the door and the confusion that had been marked on his face quickly melted into annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

The knocker merely smiled and rocked back and forth on his feels. "I'm guessing they call you charming for a reason other than your door-answering-abilities?"

Mary Margaret stood immediately when she recognized the voice. "Hook? Why are you here?" Her tone had become defensive as she eyed the pirate suspiciously.

"Fancied a chat," he grinned once more and winked at Mary Margaret.

When neither Snow nor David gave any indication of speaking or inviting him in Killian grew impatient. 'Is is not customary to invite guests in past the front door? Or does this realm neglect the rules of common courtesy?"

"Welcomed guests get invited in," Charming ground out.

Pretending to be wounded, Hook held a hand to his chest, "Am I to assume I'm not welcome into your abode?"

"This is the last time we're going to ask Hook. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Rolling his eyes at Snow's tone he conceded an answer. "Majesties I am here to offer my services." He gave a small bow and flourished his arms out.

David rolled his eyes but Snow looked hard at the pirate. She'd known the only side he was on was his own.

"Why?" Charming seemed surprised at his wife's question. He couldn't understand how she could take him seriously.

Killian appeared to not have expected this question, merely anticipating accolades for him joining them. "You're wondering why I've decided to grace you with my many talents? Poor form, milady."

This time both Charming and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes. However, much to Hook's surprise, they both stepped aside and allowed him into their apartment. He passed the threshold and peered curiously around the living room and kitchen.

Killian had not been inside a modern home yet and was drinking in the strange objects that were littered around the apartment.

David's voice interrupted Hook's curious glances towards the new surroundings. "So, why are you picking our side?"

"Has no one ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth? Or did you miss that lesson back in the castle?"

David's face harded, "I didn't grow up in a castle, pirate. And I know better than expect something for nothing." His eyes narrowed slightly, "And I wouldn't call you being here a gift."

Killian raised his eyebrows at the mention of not coming from a castle, _Intresting._ He smirked, "Underappreciated, once again. It seems both you and your daughter have poor taste."

David moved as if to strike Hook at the mention of Emma, but Snow caught his arm quickly. "I suggest you answer our questions before both my husband and I lose our patience with you."

Mulling over his next words carefully, Killian finally made eye contact with Mary Margaret. "Similar reasons as to those back in the Enchanted Forest, darling."

"Similar but not the same?"

"Well, as I've already made it to Storybrooke, no thanks to your daughter, that part shan't be necessary. But the rest still stand." He scratched the back of his neck with his hook, "You lot are safer company than Cora and Regina. And most of you are more pleasurable company."

Regarding him carefully Mary Margaret frowned slightly. "That's twice you've mentioned Emma."

Continuing to appear nonchalant Killian shrugged, "Were it not for her I'd have been on your side from the moment I started the climb up the beanstalk. You can thank her for the trouble I've caused you."

"Emma had every reason not to trust you, _pirate_," David interjected aggressively.

"No, she didn't." Killian's act of not-caring dropped immediately and his faced twisted in anger, "I didn't lie once on that beanstalk but she still saw fit to abandon me." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "Nevertheless, I am here now and of this you should be quite grateful."

Charming rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, still eyeing the pirate warily. Mary Margaret was staring at Hook with wide eyes, as though she'd just found a missing puzzle piece.

"Why should we be gr-"

"So you're joining our side because you dislike and distrust Cora and Regina?" Snow had interrupted her husband with a certain ferocity.

Smirking slightly at Charming before addressing Snow, Hook nodded. "Correct."

"And that's the only reason?" Her voice had taken a skeptical tone, "There's nothing and no one else influencing this change of heart?"

Narrowing his eyes, Killian's smirk dropped, "No. I've been betrayed one too many times by both of them. It's nothing else."

"Emma betrayed you to. You've said so yourself."

Killian shifted uncomfortably, "Aye. But the royal has not. Not have the dwarves nor the wolf girl and her grandmother. And your doctor was quite kind to me while I was ah…detained."

Mary Margaret didn't comment again but continued to stare at him, now with a knowing expression on her face. She seemed appeased.

"So you're here to stay?" David was apparently still skeptical. "We don't need a double agent or someone who's going to jump ship at the first sign of trouble."

"A captain never abandons his ship!" Hook seemed offended by the very idea. "I'm pledging myself, and all of my formidable skills, to Team Good."

Charming raised an eyebrow at this, "Your 'formidable skills'?"

"Indeed majesty."

When neither of the royals looked suitably impressed Killian huffed in annoyance, "You lot should be throwing me a ball, or at the very least thanking me profusely and buying me a bottle of rum."

"And why is that?" Charming inquired tigtly.

His trademark smirk firmly in place Killian responded confidently, "Because, now that I'm here you're sure to win."

Mary Margaret coughed to cover up a snort and Charming's face reddened in anger. "We don't need the likes of you to take them down. Snow and I have done before and we'll do it again."

"Manners, your highness. Have I not mentioned this already?" Hook seemed to enjoy making the prince's blood pressure increase. "I'll simply have to pretend you were both jubilant at my news lest my ego become too damaged."

"I think your ego is far to large to let anything like disapproval deflate any part of it."

Killian cast a cocky grin at the frowning couple before him, "Perhaps, but one can never be too careful."

David's jaw clenched in irritation and Snow could sense his temper reaching a boiling point. "Okay, Hook. You're on our side. Great. Fantastic. No funny business, you'd better be ready to fight until the end."

Giving her a droll look Killian leered at her, "I can't promise no funny business but not to worry. As I've already said, you should be grateful to have one as skilled as myself on your side. I'm quite the asset. There's naught to worry about, I always get what I want in the end."

With a final wink in Snow's direction he turned on his heel and sauntered out of the apartment.

"That cocky son of a bitch," David fumed as soon as the door clicked shut. "Acting like he's going to be our god damn savior!"

Snow ran her hands reassuringly up and down his arms. "He will be useful but I think we're going to have bigger problems than his ego." David raised an eyebrow questioningly at his wife. "You may have to play the protective father a lot faster than you'd like."

When Charming continued to look confused Snow elaborated, "He doesn't know it yet but he has a soft spot for our daughter. He wants to be on _her_ side and fight with _her_. He wants to prove she was wrong on the beanstalk."

"He's not allowed anywhere _near_ Emma!"

"He is on our side now."

David shook his head, "I don't care. If he so much as breathes near her I'm going to take his other hand."

Mary Margaret smiled, "We're just going to have to watch out for her."

As the two of them resumed their position on the couch Snow kept her suspicions to her self. David didn't need to know that Emma seemed to have quite the soft spot for the pirate as well.

As Killian made his way back aboard his ship he smirked to himself. The prince's reactions had been as he expected and he enjoyed pushing the buttons. _He's just like his daughter, _he thought. _I can't wait to break the news to her as well. _He smiled to himself at the prospect of confronting the sheriff. While making it back to his cabin he began his wait for the elusive Swan's return.


End file.
